1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a setup program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system (referred as the first system), network setting information is stored in a USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash drive, the USB flash drive is connected to a device, and the device reads the network setting information and sets up network setting on the basis of the network setting information.
In another system (referred as the second system), a user terminal device acquires a device information through a network from a device, and sets up a driver of the device on the basis of the device information.
However, in case of the first system, it is required to store the network setting information in the USB flash drive, and therefore, a user is required knowledge on network technology. In case of the second system, it is required that the user terminal device has been set up so as to enable to perform network communication with the device, and therefore, a user is required knowledge on network technology.
Further, it is possible that the user terminal device searches for devices on the network, selects a target device among the found devices on the search, and installs a driver for the selected device. However, since in general the selected device is identified using its MAC (Media Access Control) address or IP (Internet Protocol) address, it is difficult for a user without knowledge on network technology to select a target device on the basis of its MAC address or IP address.